Kaz Duncan
Kaz Duncan, born Kazimerias Duncan, is a main character in Elite ANT Force. They are an armed bionic superhero. Bree is his current ex-wife and girlfriend, and they have two children, Natalie and John. Kaz is the 1st 15th vampire. Appearance Antes de su ascenso, Kaz tenía un cabello negruzco de color marrón oscuro y ojos castaños. Miden 5 "7 pulgadas de alto. Kaz usa lo que le da la gana, y eso a menudo cambia debido a su olvido. Su traje de misión es verde y morado, más parecido a los trajes de la misión Lab Rats que los trajes de la misión Elite Force. de una manera elegante, lo que genera cierta tensión con Douglas. Después de insertar un chip biónico dentro de sí mismos, usaron un traje hecho de fuego anaranjado que se pegó a su cuerpo, tenían cabello amarillo brillante en forma de fuego y ojos rojos con fuegos de naranja para Los alumnos también tenían un brillo verdoso alrededor de su piel dorada. Después de que les arreglaran, sus ropas se actualizaron, se les reemplazó el brazo, se eliminó su brillo y color de piel anormal, y su cabello adquirió un tono amarronado. Personalidad Kaz es extremadamente torpe, hilarante, y no tan listo como Oliver, aunque no son tontos. Historia Kaz descubrió a Mighty Med con su mejor amigo Oliver un día en 2013. Se convirtió en su lugar favorito de superhéroes, donde tuvieron lugar todo tipo de aventuras. Se hicieron amigos del doctor Horace Díaz y ex superhéroe, Skylar Storm. Un día, la madre de Oliver, Bridget, se reveló como el Sr. Terror, un villano malvado decidido a destruir a Quimby Fletcher, que sabía del Arcturion. En otra ocasión, Kaz intercambió información con Chase Davenport para curar a Chase de una horrible enfermedad. Esto comenzó una gran amistad que condujo a la creación de Donald de una Fuerza Elite que combina héroes biónicos y superhéroes. Otro factor que condujo a esto fue la destrucción de Mighty Med por los cambiaformas Roman y Riker para vengarse de Horace quitándole los poderes a su padre. Después de una serie de divertidas aventuras en equipo, como dar a Skylar Bionics y salvar a los superhéroes restantes del mundo, Kaz y Oliver desobedecieron las órdenes del Sr. Davenport. Esto condujo a su interrupción del equipo. Sin embargo, todos sus antiguos miembros del equipo, a excepción de Chase, querían mudarse con ellos. Esto es lo que hicieron, lo que llevó a su descubrimiento de Z-Tech y la formación de la Elite ANT Force. Todo lo que sucedió durante las primeras dos temporadas no les sucedió a ellos, porque Gao creó un clon de ellos, y encarceló al verdadero Kaz en un frasco, lo que los hizo recordar nada hasta el final de la tetos grandes, sosteniéndolos con una sola mano sin soltarlos. Los únicos materiales conocidos lo suficientemente duros como para resistir la súper resistencia de Kaz son Carbononex y Ultra Strength Titanium. Mantuvieron su habilidad con su nuevo brazo biónico. Heat Vision (anteriormente) - Los nuevos ojos con visión de calor láser de Kaz dañaron permanentemente los ojos de Adam, al igual que lo que Leo le hizo a Taylor. Esta vez, no fue un accidente honesto, sino la extrema torpeza y falta de comprensión de Kaz. Esta habilidad se eliminó porque, como dice Douglas, las superpotencias y la biónica no se mezclan. Cambio de forma (anteriormente): Kaz se convirtió en una bola de fuego cuando sus poderes estaban fuera de control. esferas de láser: esta es una de las pocas capacidades biónicas de Kaz después de su mejora del brazo biónico. Súper Durabilidad: cuando Kaz perdió el control y se prendió fuego, no se quemaron, el fuego solo los picó un poco. Granadas de plasma- (antes) - Estas comenzaron a salir de las manos de Kaz mientras rodaban. Lighter Finger-Kaz puede encender velas con su dedo biónico. Trivia * Kaz es el primer superhéroe en tener implantes biónicos, que han alterado su especie, y se convirtieron en una antorcha de fuego superpowered-bionic sobrehumana. * Sin embargo, su biónica fue eliminada. * Douglas lesionó intencionalmente el brazo de Kaz para poder darles uno biónico. * Ahora son un héroe sobrehumano biónico armado. * Esto es diferente de Bree, que es un humano biónico con superpoderes. * En cierto modo, Kaz es como George Bluth de Arrested Development: siempre están escapando de la cárcel y enmarcando su aspecto, en este caso, Gabe. * Kaz es bisexual y de género fluido a partir de la temporada 4.